A Switch Story
by Omega Devin
Summary: What? A girl on the Brotherhood Team? What an insult! But...is she really the girl she appears to be? Is she really even a girl at all? What's goin' on? This is the result of a major Otaku liking X-men Evo. (Discontinued)
1. Krispy Kreme Kaos

Author's Notes; My usual words: Hey gang ****

Author's Notes; My usual words: Hey gang. I really didn't want to write this since original mutant fics seem to be very popular. Not that I'm saying it's bad; kudos to the creativity put in to all of your original characters, but I notice that sometimes die-hard fans avoid them. I hope this one is different. She just came to me one night (with a little help from BerekerPrime {thanks, babe!}), and I couldn't say no. But don't worry; I won't be throwing her together with any of the original X-men characters, so there will be no weird romances like that. Hinted maybe, but nothing serious. It just wouldn't fit. So, other than this one girl, I don't own anything else. Glad to get that cleared up, now on to the story.

****

Summary: What? A girl on the Brotherhood's team? What an insult! But...is she a girl? What's goin' on!? This is the result of a major Otaku liking X-men Evo. Rated PG-13 for perverted and adult-related jokes and situations. Think Ranma. Think very Ranma.

A Switch Story

Written by Kyheena

Chapter One: Krispy Kreme Kaos

"What? Wadda mean they're giving away free samples?"

"What part of that don't you understand?" Pietro asked as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Do I have to spell it out for you? They always give away free samples on their opening day. Attracts more customers, I guess, but obviously it works."

"What's all the commotion about?" Lance asked as he and Todd walked into the kitchen. "I could hear Freddie's blubbering all the way upstairs. Are we out of food or something?"

"No! This is even more urgent!" Lance blinked. What could be bigger than the house that the Brotherhood of Mutants lived in being out of food?

"That new Krispy Kreme Doughnut shop finally opened this morning. At their grand openings they do this convention-like thing where people can walk around and sample all the different types of doughnuts that they make. One opened near the block that I lived on when I lived in New York, and it got so wild that they needed cops to come over and clear them up."

"All of that over some lousy doughnuts?" Todd asked.

"These aren't regular doughnuts, Toad. These are the best doughnuts known to man!" As Fred spoke, he got a sort dreamy look in his eyes as he told of the legendary pastries. "They are sort of deep fried instead of baked and then they are coated with a coat of rich sugary glaze. Then they are baked for a short time to harden the glaze. The final product is a masterpiece of pastry genius that is as light as air and melts in your mouth." Then the big mutant's head fell. "I only had them once, but it was like taking a bite out of heaven."

It was Todd's turn to blink. "Wow. Those must have been some pretty impressive doughnuts. I've never had one so I wouldn't know."

"I had them once too, a long time ago. They weren't half-bad." Lance commented.

"What do you mean, not half-bad?" Pietro retorted. "I used to stop by the place every day on the way my way to school! Those things are boss!"

Lance tooled thoughtful for a moment, glancing over at the flier for the new Krispy Kreme Doughnut shop sitting on the kitchen table. Pietro must have picked it up when he went to town earlier that day. "How long does this thing go for?"

"Only until three." All four mutants glanced at the kitchen clock. It was twenty after two. Fred almost wailed.

"We're going to miss it!"

"Then I guess we'd better get going, then." Pietro said, snatching the flyer and heading for the front door.

"Whoa, hold on!" Lance called after the white-haired boy. "Who said we were going anywhere? Mystique will kill us if she came home and we're all gone."

"Ah, come on, Lance!" Todd spoke up. "You heard what the boss-lady said this morning. She had some business to take care of today and she won't be home until after eight tonight."

"When did she say that?"

"Right before she gave us that ten minute lecture about what she would do to us if she came back and found the house in ruins and cops at the door or something like that."

"Oh, that…I though that that was just one of her normal ramblings."

"So does that mean that we're going?" Fred asked anxiously.

"Sure, why not. I mean, we're only gone for a little while and be home long before she is."

"Not to mention we get all that free food!" Fred put in.

"Great!" Pietro exclaimed. "I'll go save us some spots in line!" In a blur and a rush of cold wind, he was out the door and heading down to downtown Bayville.

Fred looked as if he was about to move as fast as Pietro. "Come on, let's go!" Todd was hopping right behind him as they headed for the front door.

Lance held up his hands in defeat. "Do I have a choice anymore?" With a sigh, he grabbed his car keys and followed the other members of the Brotherhood out the front door.

Downtown Bayville was a true mess. In fact, it looked more like a war zone. There were police cars, barricades and tape everywhere as cops themselves were on the streets directing the flow of traffic. By the time Lance was able to find a parking space, it was well past two-thirty. As soon as the car was properly backed into the space, Fred was out of the vehicle and was running towards the Krispy Kreme parking lot with more speed than Lance and Todd had ever seen him move before. With a shrug, Lance locked the car and began to follow Todd to the tasting convention.

__

Pietro and Fred weren't lying, Todd thought as he licked the remaining glaze from his fingers. They were really good doughnuts. Despite their lack in time, the Brotherhood still managed to stock up a pretty impressive amount of doughnuts, with the help of their powers to thank. It was also because of the help of their powers that the number of doughnuts on the sampling tables began to diminish greatly and were not being refilled. Be the time it was five to three, they were all completely gone.

A man stood up on a platform in front of the shop with a microphone in his hand. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out here today on behalf of Krispy Kreme Doughnuts!" There was cheering all around, except from the Brotherhood, who had too many doughnuts in their mouths to say anything and too many in their arms to clap. "From this day on, we will be opening from five to nine, seven days a week, so feel free to come back and visit us any time!" Then he held something into the air. It was a perfect golden regularly glazed Krispy Kreme Doughnut. "Last free doughnut of the day, folks! Enjoy!" He threw it into the crowd.

Even though their arms were full of doughnuts, the Brotherhood fought as hard, if not harder than everybody else in the Krispy Kreme parking lot. Fred, being easily the biggest person in the entire crowd, he was able to push his way through the throng, stretching his hand up towards the air-born doughnut. Todd, Lance and Pietro were pushed in front of him, each one trying their luck to snatch the flying ring. "It's mine!" Fred shouted triumphantly, knowing that the only way from someone to take the doughnut from his outstretched hand was to fly in and take it from him.

Something hit Fred squarely in the center of his head, making him see stars. The thing stayed on his head, perfectly balanced for a second before using him as a springboard to launch itself into the air. Shaking his head to clear his vision, Fred watched in horror as a teenage boy launched high above the reaching crowd to snatch the doughnut out of the air with his mouth.

The insult did not stop there. Once the doughnut was secure in his mouth, he began to fall back down to the pavement, but took a different approach to just free-falling. He landed on Lance's head first before jumping over to Pietro's before finally bouncing off Todd's head and landing with both feet on the ground. The crowd seemed to be fairly impressed by his stunt and were all clapping when he straightened. The Brotherhood, however, were far from impressed. In fact, they were all fuming as they massaged the new bumps that were forming on their heads. "Hey, you!" Lance called out angrily. "Just who do you think you are?"

The boy turned around at the sound of Lance's voice, removing the half-eaten doughnut from his mouth. He was of Korean descent, his skin dark and eyes a deep brown, the bangs of his black hair long and pulled back behind his ears. The rest of his hair was long and falling almost halfway between his shoulder blades. He was tall, a little more than Pietro and a little less than Lance. He was dressed in raver's attire; a long black T-shirt with the word "Disturbed" written in crude letters across the chest, a string of medal silver balls around his neck, baggy pants with broad red stripes on the seams and two long wallet chains hanging down his right leg. When he saw the four members of the Brotherhood glaring at him, a sort of cocky grin spread on his face that made them all the more furious. "No name, unparticular." He answered. "But sometimes people call me Switch."

"All right, 'People-Call-Me-Switch,'" Lance cracked his knuckles. "You're going to pay for that little stunt back there, so get ready to rock!" The Brotherhood assumed their battle-ready positions, Lance ready to knock the ground out from under this "Switch" guy's feet.

"Switch" merely cocked his head to the side, looking fairly unimpressed. "I would love to stay and play guys, but…" He glanced at his wrist-watch. "I really have an appointment to keep, so if you don't mind, I'll just catch you all around later." He turned and began to walk away, but took one more glance over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah guys. Thanks for the free snack." With a smile he popped the rest of the doughnut into his mouth and disappeared into the thinning crowd.

For a moment, the Brotherhood stood rooted to the spot, mouths hanging open. It was Todd who spoke first. "What a jerk! Come on, let's go pound him!"

"No." Lance said firmly, stopping the other three from running after the doughnut thief. "Let him go, There's no reason for us to go after him. He's just a human."

"B-but the doughnut…" Fred sniffed.

"And after what he did to us, in front of an entire group of people? You're just going to let him get away with that?" Pietro fumed.

"I got two very good reasons why we shouldn't. One; we'll be dealing with the X-jerks now if we do and two; we'll be dealing with the boss-lady later. Does that sound good to any of you?" There was silence. "I didn't think so. Besides, we got plenty of doughnuts. They should last a whole day, even. Come on; let's go back to the house."

Once they did get back to their house, there was very little to be said as each mutant did their own thing; watching television, playing video games, eating thrown-together dinners, only really speaking when it was needed. All of them were in still fairly foul moods from their earlier encounter with that "Switch" guy.

As she said, Mystique returned home at around eight o'clock, when there was nothing else much to do other than sit around and watch old movies. On most occasions, the Brotherhood knew that Mystique would normally go to bed without a word to any of them, but tonight was different. Especially when she called them out, saying that they had to meet someone. Groaning, they pulled themselves off the couch and dragged themselves into the front room. Then they gasped at what…or rather, who…they saw.

There was a girl standing at Mystique's side, looking about the same age as the Brotherhood mutants. She was of Korean descent, her skin dark and eyes a deep brown, the bangs of her black hair long and pulled back behind her ears. The rest of her hair was long and falling almost halfway between her shoulder blades. She was tall, a little more than Pietro and a little less than Lance. She was dressed in raver's attire; a long black T-shirt with the word "Disturbed" written in crude letters across the chest, a string of medal silver balls around her neck, baggy pants with broad red stripes on the seams and two long wallet chains hanging down her right leg. When she saw the four members of the Brotherhood glaring at him, a sort of cocky grin spread on her face.

"Meet your newest teammate, uh…" A strange expression flashed across Mystique's face. "What was your name?"

"No name, unparticular." She answered. "But sometimes people call me Switch."

---

Bum, bum, bum! To be continued! ::gaspity gasp gasp::

---


	2. Trouble With the Bathroom

Chapter Two: Trouble With the Bathroom ****

Chapter Two: Trouble With the Bathroom

"It's _you!_" Lance exploded, jabbing a finger in Switch's direction.

Mystique rose a questioning eyebrow in the two teen's direction while Switch stood still, a look of mild surprise and confusion on her face. Even the other members of the Brotherhood were looking confused, wondering what Lance was so upset about. 

"Oh?' Mystique inquired. "You know each other?" She asked to Lance.

"This is the twerp who stole that doughnuts from us today, by using our heads as a jumping position!" He walked up to Switch and placed a hand squarely on the newcomer's chest. "Don't think that you've slipped by us that easily! I'm still gonna make you…"

"Lance…" Pietro called from behind.

"Not now, Pietro!"

"Lance, I really think…"

"Shut up!" The oldest mutant snapped. He rounded on the other members of the Brotherhood, who were all looking quite pale and withdrawn from the scene before them. Lance blinked. "What's wrong with all of you?"

"Lance, this is not the guy who embarrassed us today." Pietro said. He was half-smiling, half-frowning, his voice teetering on horror and amusement.

"How so?"

"Well…for one thing…" Toad was cowering away, as if ready to duck something that he knew was coming. "_He _was not a girl, yo."

Lance frowned, but then it hit him. All blood drained from his face and his blood ran cold. Slowly, very slowly and shakily, he turned back around to face Switch. Mystique was looking as if she was enjoying herself, but Switch was a different story. She was frowning deeply, her eyes squeezed closed and her eyebrows knitted tightly together, one of them twitching. A girl…and…and his hand…

"Are…you…quite done, there?" She asked slowly, dangerously.

It was then that Lance knew exactly _where_ his hand was and, to make matters worse, rather tightly at that.

The remaining members of the Brotherhood cringed as a cracking-crashing sound filled their ears, and within the space of a heartbeat Lance was laying on the ground in a crumpled heap. Switch straightened and rubbed at the breast that he had been grabbing not more than a moment before. Mystique was laughing. Okay, so this definitely not the guy that they met in the Krispy Kreme parking lot earlier that afternoon, despite the similarities; the same clothing, the same name, and the general same appearance even though this version of Switch had some things that the other was lacking. They had never seen this girl before…

Wait a moment. 

__

Girl?

"Boss-lady, are you crazy?" Pietro exclaimed suddenly. "That's a girl! If she stays here, then we won't be the Brotherhood anymore! Brother! As in _boys_!"

"I will here no arguments from any of you. The important thing is that we were able to get her before Xavier could, so there will be no further discussion."

"You're a mutant?" Fred asked.

"Why else would she be here, blubber-butt?" Pietro snapped. He turned back to the new girl. "So, what's you're power, huh? Something that will help us kick the butts of those X-jerks, I hope. So? What is it?"

Switch didn't respond right away. Instead, she sort of drew back, pressing her lips together and frowning. "I'll tell you later. Can you maybe show me to my room or whatever?" She asked, glancing at Mystique from the corner of her eyes. "It's been a long day."

"I suppose." Their superior answered. "First, I should introduce you to the rest of your…teammates…so you'll remember them when you're screaming at them later." She moved down the line, pointing out each boy where they stood. "Pietro Maximoff, sophomore in high school, with the powers of super-speed." Pietro looked quite proud of himself as he shook Switch's hand. Very arrogant, she decided. "Fred Dukes, sophomore, also known as the 'Unmovable'." When he shook Switch's hand, she took a moment to make sure that none of her fingers were broken. "Todd Tolensky, freshman, also know as Toad." Todd grinned as he shook Switch's hand, then despite her flinch, winked at her.

"You know, it don't matter what Alvers says. You're one pretty foxy lady."

When he released her hand, Switch looked at it. Her skin was covered in a thin coat of slime, which she tried desperately to wipe off on her pants. "My God, you're greasy." She muttered.

"And you've met Lance Alvers, senior, who can…"

Mystique was not able to finish when Lance suddenly moved his hand, clenched it to a fist and slammed it down onto the linoleum of the entranceway. The whole house seemed to give a quick, violent shake, but it was more than enough to catch Switch off guard and knock her off her feet. She landed on her backside with a thud. 

"Not in the house!" Mystique snapped loudly, placing a her foot on Lances head and pushing down, driving the spike of her heel into his head.

"Okay, okay! Ow! Knock it off!" Mystique removed her shoe.

"That's what I thought. Follow me, Switch, and I'll show you to your room." With one final glare at Lance, who was finally trying to get back up. The other three moved aside as Mystique and Switch passed them.

"Great." Lance growled from behind their backs and rubbing at the sore spot on his head. "A _girl_ on the team. That means that the boss-lady will be playing favorites again."

Switch stopped momentarily and glanced over her shoulder. "Believe me, it won't last long." Then she disappeared up the stairs.

"Man Lance, that was embarrassing, and we weren't even the ones who got to cop a feel!" Pietro said.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Fred chuckled.

"Uuh, Lance…what did it feel like?"

"Argh!" Lance slapped Todd on the back of the head. "Don't be disgusting! It was nothing great, I'll tell you that much!" With a great harrumphed, he flopped down into an armchair. "Great. A _girl_ on the Brotherhood team. That's really gonna screw us up."

"You weren't complaining when Rogue was here." Fred stated.

"Shut up! This is different! There's something about that one…I don't like her."

"But she didn't do anything to you. You're the one who grabbed her boob." Pietro smirked.

"Will you drop that? It was an accident! She looked like that guy from this afternoon!"

"But that was a _he_! The person here now is a _she_! How can you get that mixed up? I mean, it's not like you couldn't _see_ them!"

"Do you guys remember what it was like the last time we had a girl living here?" Lance pushed himself up, glaring at the lot of them. "The hours of bathroom time she would use in the morning? The constant complaining? The bras and panties in the laundry?"

The others were silent, with very blank expressions on their faces. "You considered that a bad thing?"

Lance stood up, throwing his hands into the air. "You morons are useless! I'm outta here!" And with that, he stomped up their stairs and slammed his door shut.

"I don't see what he's so worked up about." Todd said, jabbing a thumb after him. "I mean, she seems cool enough. Kinda cute, too."

"What are you talking about, Toad?" Pietro responded. "She called you greasy."

"Hey, I take it as a compliment!" He ran a hand through his soiled hair.

"I wonder what her powers are…" Fred said, looking up at the staircase.

"She's probably just shy. Girls are usually like that." Pietro said with a shrug. "She'll come around…if she doesn't leave us for the X-geeks like the last one did first."

"But, still…" For once, Freddy actually sounded thoughtful. "You guys _did_ notice that she looked a little like that guy we saw today…right?"

* * *

An hour later, Lance was still in a bad mood as he stared up at the ceiling with his headphones wailing into his ears.

Switch.

Just who did she think she was?

Or he, in the case of that guy they met today, he was still in need of a serious clobbering.

What were their connections?

Before he dwelled on the subject any further, he realized that he had to use the bathroom. Groaning, he sat up from the bed and, leaving his headphones where they were, left his room and headed for the second story bathroom. If he had not been wearing his headphones, he might have heard the running water. If he had not been so emerged in his own thoughts, he might have taken notice that the door was closed. But he didn't. Without thinking, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

When the hot steam cleared, Lance saw quite clearly Switch standing in the middle of the bathroom, wearing nothing except for the towel she held at her waist. Water dripped down her slender and shapely body and her hair clung to her scalp and neck and down her back. There was no denying now that she was a girl, and a very attractive one at that. Those were the thoughts that entered Lance's head first _before_ he realized what he was really looking at. Then his insides turned to ice as Switch, too, recovered from the initial shock.

The scream tore through the entire house like nothing its inhabitants had ever heard before. For a moment Pietro, Todd and Fred only looked at each other in confusion before they raced each other to get up the stairs first. By the time Pietro was up the stairs the door had been slammed shut, Lance thrown against the opposite wall. Mystique was also out of her room, looking like she was ready to strangle the lot of them. "It was an accident! An _accident!_" Lance shouted through the door. "I had no idea you were in there!"

"You should have knocked first, you pervert!"

The Brotherhood of Mutants, including Mystique, blinked. Just a moment ago, there had been a girl in the bathroom. But the voice that came from it was male. 

The door swung open again and Switch stamped out, still wearing a towel wrapped around her…

Her?

No…the person that emerged from the bathroom was a guy, there was no mistaking it…male body, male chest, a slender figure with smooth muscles present under the skin. Yet, the face and the eyes, the hair, still had some Switch in it. But not the female Switch…it was the male Switch that they had met that morning. "When the door's closed, that usually means…" It was then that Switch, which ever one it was, noticed the situation, looking at his own body as if it was the first time he had seen it. 

Lance's face feel when he saw this, then screwed up into a mask of fury. "_You…"_ He hissed.

The male Switch yelped and ducked back into the bathroom, slamming the door once again as Lance crashed into it with full-force. "Come out here and fight like a man!" He hollered through the door.

"Blob, restrain him!" Mystique commanded. Freddy, although looking lost and very confused, obeyed his boss's order, approached Lance and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him away from the door despite his protests.

Mystique went up to the bathroom door and rapped on it with her knuckles. "Switch?"

"Go away." The voice was still male.

"You can't hide from them now. Might as well show them and get this over with." Lance stopped struggling and they all waited.

Silence.

Then…

"Okay. Give me a moment to cool off."

Some time passed before the door opened, this time by the female Switch, dressed with a towel draped over her damp hair. Lance broke free of Fred's grip and pushed past her, scanning the interior of the bathroom. "Where did he…"

"He's gone, Lance." Pietro said. "Let it go."

"No he's not." Switch spoke up. They all faced her, all looking very confused. She stood straight, meeting all of their gazes. "He's not gone. He's right here. Don't tell me you guys don't see the resemblance."

"Then…you are…" Todd pointed a shaking finger at her.

She dropped her eyes. "The same person. Sorry 'bout this."

---

To be continued…

---


	3. Switch's Story

Chapter Three: Switch's Story ****

Chapter Three: Switch's Story

"Now that has to be the weirdest thing that I've ever heard."

"Well, coming from someone like you, I find that a little hard to agree with."

"Both of you stop it." Mystique snapped irritably. She was not in a very good mood, from a combination of the ordeal with the bathroom and the process of trying to get Lance and Switch both calmed down shortly after. "Now Switch, can you explain that again? I don't think I understood that myself. It certainly is…"

"Weird. I know." Switch said from her chair in the corner of the room. She seemed to be keeping as big of a distance in between her and Lance Alvers as possible. For the most part, it was working, as he was trying to do the same thing. She sighed, running a hand through her short black hair. "Okay, let me try this again, but I'll explain it as best as I can. Okay, so you've all seen my powers, and I know that it's strange, but yes, my powers do allow me to turn into a guy, and as far as I know, that's all I have so far."

"You mean like…everything?" Todd asked.

"Yes, everything." Switch said shortly. "Ask Alvers, I'm sure he can tell you." Lance only snorted in response. "Anyway…" She turned back to the rest of the waiting group. Pietro was sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for her to spill. Fred looked as if he really could not care less, as long as he had some food on hand, which he had plenty of. "I discovered it when I was about fourteen years old. But, then again, that's as far back as I can remember. The furthest memory I have was waking up on a hospital bed. I don't even remember what my name was, and no one ever told me. For a long time I was passed around from foster home to foster home, but I never got settled anywhere and no one ever gave a damn about me. They always just called me "Girl" and never bothered to try to think of my real name. So one day I got fed up with the whole thing and started yelling at the current people who had me in their home. Then…it happened. I turned into a guy for the first time. They were real freaked out, of course, and so was I. At first I thought I was breaking down and going crazy. I ran away from the home, and once I got clamed down I turned back into a girl, so I assumed that it must have been only my nerves going psycho. 

"I wandered the streets then, not bothering to return to the house or the agency that kept putting me into them. One day a mugger attacked me, and when I panicked, it happened again. Scared the guy away real good, too. Only this time I knew that I wasn't going crazy because a few days before I saw a news report while passing by a television store about mutated humans that lived among regular people. I came to the conclusion that I might have been one too, but it wasn't until I spent more time on the streets of the bad side of New York that I realized what it was.

"When I transformed for the first time, I thought it was because of nerves, but after a while I realized that that was the true cause. Every time I got excited or scared or really upset, every time my heart starts pounding and my adrenaline is up, I change into a guy."

"Adren…" Fred began.

"It's what Pietro has plenty of, from what I've seen." Switch told the big guy. "Anyway, I lived on the streets for another three years until I met Mystique."

"And how did that happen?" Todd asked. Switch frowned, and adverted her eyes.

"She tried to grab my purse." Mystique said. The Brotherhood winced, and decided not to ask for details. It probably had not been anything pretty. "In her girl form of course, but when I held on and she kept trying to pull away, that's when it happened. Luckily it was not a very busy street. Scared me so bad I lost control of my form as well."

"And damn near scared the hell outta me too." Switch said, crossing her arms in front of her. "Immediately she decided that I was a mutant too, so she offered to take me in. Had to do some stuff though, so she would pick me up later that night. While she was gone, I decided to grab a bite to eat, where I ran into you goobers, and here I am."

There was silence in the living room. Pietro spoke first. "So, do you have any other powers that can help us to defeat for X-freaks?"

"I don't know who these X-guys you keep talking about are, but not as I know, no. However, I do seem to have some memories from before I lost all of them. I don't know where they come from, but they were probably part of my life before I woke up in the hospital. I do know some martial arts. Black belt, I think."

"Well, that's a start." Fred said, licking the last few crumbs of doughnut off of his fingers. "Hey Boss-Lady, if she could use her powers so openly, then why do you think Cerebro didn't pick her up first?"

"That I don't know, but we can be grateful for it. At least we got to her before Xavier ever did."

Sitting in the chair across the room, Switch frowned. She did not know who these X-guys were that they were always talking about or who Xavier was, but she did not like it how they were referring to her as some prize at the end of a race. "I don't know who or what you guys are talking about, but it sounds to me like there is some conflict going on here. But whatever it is, I have no part in it. Like I said, I have no other powers except for my instant sex change. The only reason why I'm here is because I was offered a place to crash for a while and because she offered me a chance to learn how to control my powers. I'm not here to do any other fighting against any other people."

"That would be perfectly fine with us." Lance said suddenly, speaking for the first time since the happening in the bathroom. "We couldn't care less if you sat off to the side and just watched. Besides, I don't know what a presto-chango transvestite will do to help us out in battle anyway."

Switch went bright red in the face. She jumped up from her chair, both her feet under her on the cushion, in an unmistakable ready-to-spring position. "Take that back!"

Lance was on his guard too, also looking ready to spring on a moment's notice. "Make me." He said with a hard smirk.

With a low snarl Switch launched herself from the chair, sending it flipping and Todd and Pietro running as she hit the coffee table with a loud thud, heading straight for Lance. Lance jumped straight up from where he was seated and out of Switch's way as she crashed into the sofa, possibly able to knock that down as well if Freddy had not been sitting on it. "Come and get me, Fem-boy!" Lance called over his shoulder as he made a dash into the kitchen.

"Get back here, you jerk!" Switch yelled back as she pushed away from the couch, ignoring Mystique's shouts for them both to stop and the encouraging hollers of the other members of the Brotherhood as Switch took off after Lance in hot persuit. It was not long, though, before they heard Lance holler in horror and came tearing back into the living room, where he dove onto the couch.

"She did it again!"

"What did you expect?" A male voice shouted back as Switch came stomping back into the living room as well, only this time in her male's body. "Didn't I say that it happens when my blood pressure and adrenaline reaches a certain point?"

"Yeah, but I actually saw it happen! That was…God, it was _weird!" _Switch only snorted.

"All right, both of you, calm down." Mystique snapped, and all of the commotion came to a slow but steady stop. "I think that's enough excitement for one day, not everyone upstairs. It's late, and there is school tomorrow." Switch gave one last angry glare at Lance, but nonetheless stomped up the stairs and slammed his door closed.

"Moody…I can see where her power comes to be a problem." Pietro said, ignoring the still-fuming Lance. "I wonder what school's going to be like now?"

__

Oh yes, certainly a most memorable experience. Mystique thought with a grimace. _If that power leaks out during school, we may loose her to Xavier. And after what happened here, she might think about going. I can't afford to loose another one…she may not be Rogue, but it would be nice to have another girl around the house._ She caught herself, and sighed inwardly before heading up the stairs too, massaging her temples from the headache that suddenly sprang on her. _In a matter of speaking…_

----

To Be Continued…

----

Sorry that took so long guys, and sorry it was so short, but I got a lot going on right now. I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be out, then…

----


	4. Local Movie Star

****

Chapter Four: Local Movie Star

"It's not bad enough that she's staying with us," Lance grumped the next morning as he hauled his backpack over his shoulder. "But now she's going to the same school as us? What a bummer!"

"Quit bitchin'." Switch snapped behind him. "Can't say I'm all that thrilled about it either, but it came with the deal package. Besides, what did you think I would do? Sit here and fester all day?"

"In a matter of speaking…" Lance grumbled.

"Welp, that's not gonna happen." Switch said, approaching him so they were face to face. "So moaning won't help." She reached up and flicked him on the forehead before walking towards the front door. Lance ground his teeth at her and stomped one of his feet, making the ground shutter violently under her. With a cry of surprise, Switch fell down once again. Lance smirked and Switch pulled herself up, rubbing her backside but obviously trying to keep her temper back to keep her power from activating. His moment of joy was broken when Mystique in her principle disguise reached forward and grabbed his ear roughly.

"Not in the house!" She snapped into it before releasing him and walking out the door. Lance glowered after her, rubbing his ear. Now it was Switch who was smiling back, then stuck her tongue out and also left the house.

"C'mon, Lance." Pietro said from behind. "Do you really want this one to leave like Rogue did? Wait, maybe I shouldn't ask that. Just try not to fight with her too bad, all right?"

Lance growled. No, he knew that they couldn't afford to loose another one to Xavier's side, but Switch was almost an exception. Hiking his backpack over his shoulder, he walked out the door and towards the massive jeep that they drove to school. 

"And look on the bright side, yo." Todd said as Lance climbed into the driver's seat. He was sitting in the back, with Switch squished between him and Freddy. "You two may not even be in the same classes together, so the only time you have to deal with each other is when we're home."

"Amen to that." Both Lance and Switch grumbled as the jeep pulled out of the driveway and they headed for Bayville High.

__

It seems that Toad hit it on the head. Switch thought later that day as she leaned back in her chair in Biology. After the little episode that went on last night, Mystique seemed to go through desperate steps to make sure that she and Lance were not in any of the same classes together. And a good thing too…maybe that could mean that she could stay in one place for a while without having to get chased out by the authority.

"So, tell me." She whispered, leaning over to Todd in the middle of Biology while the teacher's back was turned. "Who _are_ these X-guys you're always telling me about? Perhaps you should actually show me so I'm not jumping around at everyone talking to me. Not a good think for me to be doing, if you get my meaning."

Todd nodded and pointed to the front of the room, where two students were sitting in the middle of the front row; a girl and a guy. The girl had medium-length brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and was wearing a pink sweater that made Switch wince. The boy was African-American, his hair bleached blonde. "Them?" Switch asked.

"Yeah. That's Kitty Pryde and Evan Daniels, yo. And anyone you see them is probably an X-geek too. Stay away from them."

"Why?" Switch asked, and Todd shot her such a look that she thought that she did something blasphemous. "What's the big deal with them, I mean?"

"Besides making our lives a living heck, nothing." Todd snorted, kicking back in his chair and putting his feet up on the desk. "Believe me, as soon as you'll meet one you know. Stuck-up jerks, always thinking…"

"Mr. Tolansky. Miss…uhh…Switch." Came the teacher's voice from the front of the room. He was peering at them through those creepy beady eyes that all science teachers seemed to have. The rest of the class was staring to. Todd fell back into his chair the correct way with a loud clump. "Is there something that you would like to discuss with the rest of the class?"

"No, sir." The two mutants answered at once.

"I thought not. Mr. Tolansky, this is a common procedure to you. One more word, and you have detention for an hour. And Miss Switch, I suggest that on your first day as a new student, you not push it."

"Yeah, frog-face, shut up or we'll use you for dissection!" One of the Frosh jocks sneered at them from the back of the room. When the teacher turned back around, he high-fived one of his equally dull buddies.

"Stupid jocks." Switch scoffed. 

"Uh-oh." Todd whispered.

"What?"

"Those two X-geeks saw you."

"And?"

"They're gonna wonder what's up. I mean, people usually try avoiding talking to me. They're gonna be all over you by the end of class."

"So what do you suggest?" Switch asked.

"Get the hell out of class as fast as you can afterwards, yo. I'll cover you."

Switch nodded, still slightly confused. She wondered what it was possibly about these people that the other members of the Brotherhood were so paranoid about. But from the way they made it sound, she wondered if it was really something she wanted to find out.

The bell for lunch finally rang, and Switch and Todd were ready. Before anyone was out of their seats, they had their bags over their shoulders and walking briskly out the back door before anyone could track them down. "So those two were mutants, too?" Switch asked as they walked down the crowded halls towards their lockers.

"Yeah, but they seem to think that they're so much better than us because they get to live in this fancy mansion and get special training and everything. Don't have to worry about payin' for nothin', so they rub it in our faces because we gotta scratch for what we got. If there's anything I hate worse than some football jock, it's an X-geek."

"Sounds bad. So they're sorta a 'pity-me-although-I-don't-need-it' group?"

"Exactly." Todd grumped.

Switch only made a small noise in the back of her throat and decided to change the subject. "So, where do you guys usually eat?"

"By the football stadium. People don't bother us out there."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I gotta find my locker."

"All right. Cya yo." Todd turned around, dropped to all fours and hopped out of the halls. No one seemed to notice. It was probably pretty familiar to everyone now. She found her locker quickly, and after much fighting with it (someone jammed the lock with gum), she was finally able to get it open and stuff her books into it. When she turned around, she did not see the group of seniors coming out from around the corner, and they didn't seem to see her as one of the boys, who probably weighed nearly a hundred and eighty pounds, stepped painfully on her foot.

"Mother of…!" Switch swore, clutching her foot and jumping around on her other. When she straightened, she noticed something that she had been trying to avoid all day. "Oh, great." He grumbled. He had let a little stubbed tow upset him so much that he transformed, right in the middle of the hall.

Quickly, he looked around, fearful of seeing a bewildered or horrified face. To his relief, the hall was remotely clear of people now. No one had seen him transform. "Well, that's just great." He said, slamming his locker shut with a bang. He had to get outside before anyone saw him like this, and had a chance to cool down. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and hastily made his way to the nearest exit.

"Hey."

Switch almost did not stop, and wondered why he did. _Keep going, _he thought. _They might not even be talking to you._ But for some reason, against, he turned around.

There were two people standing behind him, both older than him, a boy and a girl. The boy was taller than him, with brown hair and wearing strange red sunglasses. The girl was very attractive with fiery red hair. "You must be the new student." The boy said, extending his hand in a friendly jester. "I'm Scott Summers, and this is Jean Grey. Welcome to Bayville High!"

For a moment, Switch stared at his hand as if it was holding a poisonous snake. Then, not wanting to be rude, took it, and gave it a brisk shake. "Uh…hi. Thanks. Nice place…I guess."

"What's your name?" Jean asked, smiling brightly at him.

Switch's mind went blank. He couldn't tell him his real name, he'd be caught eventually. He blurted out the first combination of names that came to mind. "Jason Lee."

"Oh, like the movie actor?" Scott asked. Switch wanted to slap himself. He _knew_ he heard that name somewhere before! "Anyway, do you want to have lunch with us and our friends? We can show you around the campus, and if you're free, we can show you the sites after school."

"Uh…thanks but uh…I really have…uh…stuff to do. Busy stuff. Oh, look at the time, I need to be doing some of that busy stuff now! I'll see you around!" Without waiting for an answer, he took off running out the door and onto the school grounds. But behind him, he heard Scott say, "Funny. I thought Kitty said that the new student was a girl."

Switch nearly took a face-first dive into the ground. Oh, crap. If these guys were friends of that Kitty girl, then he might have met some of the X-guys the Brotherhood were always talking about.

It took him about ten minutes to find the rest of the Brotherhood, near the back of the school stadium. "What took you so long?" Pietro asked as Switch ran panting up to them. "We were worried that you'd been picked up by someone else."

"Yeah. Real pity if that happened." Lance scoffed. Switch ignored him, picked up a bottle of water and dumped it over his head. Water sometimes helped the switching go quicker, and a few moments later, he was back to his girl form.

"Sorry. Got held up." She said, shaking the water from her eyes. "Um…I heard some names in the hall before I came here. Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They wouldn't happen to be these…uh…X-guys, would they?"

"Oh, no!" Pietro said, slapping his forehead. "Don't tell me you met them!"

"Hey, hey, don't worry!" Switch said, holding up her hands. "They met me in my guy form! I gave them a fake name, and I intend to stay in my girl form! One slip-up, I won't happen again!"

"What name did you give them?" Fred asked, looking up from his lunch. It was large enough to feed ten people.

"Jason Lee."

"What, like the movie actor?" Lance asked. Switch scowled.

"One of the foster families I live din watched Kevin Smith religiously. I couldn't help it!"

"Who?" Todd asked, his tongue whipping out and snagging a fly.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys never heard of Kevin Smith! You're in the need of some educating." Switch plopped down on the grass and opened her lunch, taking a huge bite of ham sandwich. 

__

I don't care what they say. She thought. _They didn't seem like such bad guys. I wonder what the big deal was…_


End file.
